


Musk & Cologne Part 2

by nutcase94



Series: Musk & Cologne [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23518741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutcase94/pseuds/nutcase94
Summary: Finals are soon but Matt has other things in mind for you than studying.
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Reader
Series: Musk & Cologne [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692349
Kudos: 10





	Musk & Cologne Part 2

“No, no, no. We have the bar exam in two weeks.” Foggy protested from your left as you followed Matt into his dorm. 

“Guess you better go to the library then.” Matt chuckled. 

You could here Foggy huff. 

“Didn’t you kick Matt out last Saturday for a romp with what’s her name?” You teased. 

“Come on, you two got it easy!” Foggy exclaimed. 

You raised your eyebrow.

“Okay, I know you two are blind and probably didn’t coordinate that but that makes this even more creepy.” Foggy spoke while you heard some papers shuffle and a book close. 

“What?” Matt chuckled.

“You both raised your right eyebrow in unison and yes I realize how stupid I sounded.” Foggy sighed. 

“Sorry Foggy, if my roommate wasn’t… well.” You trailed off.

Foggy chuckled, “you mean obsessed with Matt? Better get used to that. Man is a chick magnet. Hug?”

You opened your arms and felt Foggy’s shorter and softer form lean into yours for your hug.

“Hey!” Matt exclaimed. 

You could feel Foggy’s chest shake as he laughed. 

“Be jealous Matty, probably the only time you ever are.” Foggy replied.

You could hear Matt sigh but not reply. 

“Yeah I know you’re not but let me have this.” Foggy pulled away and you could hear the door close behind him. 

“You’re not really jealous, right?” You laughed. 

Matt didn’t reply and you couldn’t hear anything. 

“Matt?” 

You heard only one step before his lips were on yours. He exhaled loudly, his hot breath fanning across his face. Your hands went up to his face, grasping his rough unshaven cheeks. His hands went to your back, his fingers dug into your back as he pulled you against him. You could feel his jaw move under your hands as he opened his mouth to nip at your lips. 

His hands moved to the zipper on your jacket, pull it down quickly and throwing it, you could hear the force behind it as it hit the floor. You could feel the callouses on his hands as he slid his hand up your shirt. Soon his jacket hit the floor as well and he pulled you to him again. His taunt muscles flexing with every movement of his arms as he moved to pick you up and put your legs around his waist. 

You could feel his cock through his jeans before he dropped you onto his bed. It smelled heavenly, he always smelled good for a guy. You could hear rustling and something soft dropping to the floor. 

“What are you waiting for?” Matt asked, a teasing tone to his voice. 

“Hm?” You asked, head groggy from all the stimulus already.

The bed sunk on either side of you and you could feel Matt’s weight move before you felt his breath against your ear. 

“Get naked already,” His voice was husky, using a tone he knew would make your heart race. 

You moved your hands down to the hem of your shirt, hands brushing along Matt’s already naked torso. He winced when you brushed over an area that was radiating extra heat. 

“Matt, I know you’re proud that you’re a good fighter but maybe you should take it easy.” You whispered, knowing it was probably a bruise or some sort of sore spot from his sparring sessions. 

He sighed. He hated this conversation. 

“I told you, there’s a reason-“

“That you can’t tell me, yeah, I know.” You sighed, pulling your shirt up dragging your arm along him again so that he knew to move his head. “Maybe one day you’ll trust me enough to tell me.” 

He sighed again, his tone more defeated than frustrated. 

“It’s not that.” He murmured, nuzzling your neck with a hand massaging your still covered breast. 

You loved his rough touch, it was strong and sure of his actions, it made you feel safe.

“Then what is it Mr. Murdock?” You whispered into his ear before nibbling at his earlobe. 

He groaned against you neck before giving it a gentle bite. You returned his moan, wrapping your legs around his waist pulling him flush against you. His cock rubbed against your clothed clit, your hands going briefly from his hair down his back before dragging your nails back up. 

This triggered a louder groan then he stood suddenly, you whimpering as he moved away. 

“Pants.” He breathed, you could hear him fiddling with his pants and you reached down to discard your own, taking off your bra as well. 

His hand touched your knee, fingers trailing up to your waist then down to the edge of your panties. You smirked as you could hear his knees meet the ground. Fingers pulled aside your panties and you could feel his hot breath fan across your aching clit. He didn’t waste much time as his tongue flicked across, teasing you. You moaned, bunching his blankets in your hands. A hand found it’s way under your ass, squeezing lightly as he sucked gently on your clit. 

“We don’t have all night Matt, Foggy is going to want to be able to sleep tonight.” You chuckled breathlessly. 

“Tell me.” He breathed against you. 

You sighed, he enjoyed obedience a little too much.

“Matt, just fuck me already.” You laid back, feeling his weight on the edge of the mattress as he stood. 

While you asked for it, you still gasped as his cock entered you. He leaned over you, rocking his hips into you going as deep as he could. 

“Fuck.” You whispered, earning a proud chuckle from him. 

He always liked starting out slow, narrating how good you felt on his dick. You reached for his face, pulling it down to meet your lips, your tongues meeting inside your mouth as his pace quickened. The   
bed creaking was getting louder the faster he went if you weren’t careful, you’d get another noise complaint. 

Matt’s breath was labored, which meant he was close but not ready to cum yet. You smirked, you loved when he lost control, so you ran your fingers through his hair, pulling him to you giving him an opened mouthed kiss with you biting his lower lip. He moaned at your antics, suddenly lowing his thrusts before pushing into your roughly, grazing against a sensitive spot causing you to arch your back wanting him to hit it again. You could practically hear the pride in his breath as he repeating the movement but slower, making sure that that his cock teased across that spot. 

“Stop teasing and give it to me.” You spoke breathlessly. 

He chuckled before returning to his quicker pace. You could feel the pressure continue to build as his cock pushed in and out of you. His labored breath returned quickly before he hastily pulled out, groaning while, you assumed, he came. You reached down to yourself, playing with your clit as Matt’s fingers soon found their way inside your pussy, pressing right where he knew your sensitive spot was. Rocking slightly, you suddenly felt a burst of pleasure as you came on his fingers, leaving you panting. He rubbed a rough thumb against your sensitive and still swollen clit. 

“Don’t jump Fog is going to knock on the door.” Matt spoke quietly before two timid knocks were heard on the door. 

“How?” You started before Matt quickly kissed you, cutting you off. 

“I’ll answer you one day Y/N. Please just trust me for now.” He murmured, nuzzling your neck. 

“Hey guys? The library is closed, can I come in?” Foggy’s voice was tired, you felt bad. 

“Not unless you want an eyeful,” Matt called back chuckling. “Give us a second.” 

You could hear him huff outside as you reached around for your clothes. Matt suddenly put a shirt, his shirt, over your head. 

“Uh Matt?” You questioned, he wouldn’t make a mistake like that. 

“What? I thought girls liked wearing their boyfriend’s clothes.” He chuckled. 

Your face flushed, you hadn’t discussed labels before. But you weren’t going to complain, now you got to go to bed smelling like musk and cologne. That boy was in your head and you were happy to think he wasn’t going anywhere.


End file.
